


The Moonchild

by Bunnicorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Curses, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Mating, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, i will add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnicorn/pseuds/Bunnicorn
Summary: Junmyeon knows there is something weird about professor, Kris. Or is that just his feelings for him?





	The Moonchild

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to start posting my fanfics here rather than them rotting in my laptop. Its my first time posting so I hope you guys would like it. Criticism is welcomed.

There was a time when werewolves were looked upon with love and respect, for they would be the protectors and helpers of humans. It was a time many, many moons back, when the lands inhabited by them were blessed by the Moon Goddess; blessings that showered from the skies, painting them red, green and blue. Everyone who lived under the same sky thrived and werewolves were seen as symbol of prosperity and abundance. They were served like Kings, worshiped like Gods.

But peace could only last so long when greed corrupted the hearts of the few. Pacts were formed and promises were made. The thirst for power only growing stronger, lead to bloodshed of friends and foes alike. However, the thirst could not be quenched. And soon, humans betrayed the werewolves, almost hunting them to extinction.

The Moon Goddess watched as countless of her children were murdered. The immense sorrow and agony turned into rage and she cursed the two races – one to return to their feral forms, forever in pain under her sky; the other to never be able to leave those lands, having their successors live and die in misery.

Regretting their actions, the two races prayed incessantly, begging for mercy. The Moon Goddess eventually softened and changed the curse. The curse would be broken when the true heir and child of the Goddess would step foot onto the land. Till then the werewolves – who were to return to their animal side every full moon – and the humans – who could never leave the lands – were to wait patiently and repent their actions.

**~*~**


End file.
